heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Unnamed Martians * Unnamed passengers Locations: * ** *** Carson Explosives Co *** Roundhouse Items: * Vehicles: * - * The Streak, a train - * Martian spaceships | StoryTitle2 = The Voodoo Sacrifice | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * a Female kidnap victim Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Several cult members * Unnamed women Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed seamen Other Characters: * Chief of Police * Inspector Peterson * Esther, Betty Dean's roommate * Unnamed British crew * Locations: * ** * Vehicles: * German U-boat | StoryTitle4 = The Land Grabbers | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jeb Barnes * Dan Barnes Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Sheriff * Barny Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Origin of the American Ace, Part 2 | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jeanie Lauretta * Marie, Jeanie's sister Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Jeanie's grandfather * * Unnamed Attainians Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Siegfried Suicide | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bill Stern Supporting Characters: * French soldiers * British soldiers Adversaries: * German soldiers | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great: Third Episode | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , the elephant * , the wild hog Adversaries: * * , the leopard * Other Characters: * Gwambi & other members of Steve Hardy's party * , a female elephant * Unnamed African animals Locations: * ** Belgian Congo | Notes = * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 13th story * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 14th story * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 3rd story ** - 15th story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 16th story * The 5th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 17th story * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 18th story | Trivia = * The Human Torch wore a blue uniform until changing it into red in . * In the first story, the "Lawson Bell" radio broadcast about Martians attacking New York City is a play on the real-life Orson Welles broadcast of "War of the Worlds", which had occurred just a few months before this issue was published. * Perry Webb is called "Perry Wade" at the end of the American Ace story. It also states that there will be another American Ace story in the next issue, however the story was cut from this series. * In Namor The First Mutant#5(2/11) Betty Dean's roommate(1940-1947) was named Alice Terrel Ryan(Ryan is maiden name) and in Young Men#24(12/53) her roommate was Cathy. | Recommended = | Links = Marvel Mystery Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }} References